


Be Brave, I'm Worth It

by CranberryBliss (lostyoursoul)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Slash, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostyoursoul/pseuds/CranberryBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been a wreck all day, preventing himself from calling Derek and asking for what his body needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Brave, I'm Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://larantula.livejournal.com/profile)[**larantula**](http://larantula.livejournal.com/) for the awesome help and the quick beta. We just work great together, hun.

\---

“Oh _God_ , not again-“ Jackson keened when the small vibrator was pushed into him once more, only moments after his last orgasm. There was a puddle of come underneath him already and his cock was an angry red-purple, still hard and spurting the last, weak drops. It didn't get a chance to soften when the vibrator was turned on with a quiet click, immediately buzzing away in his ass and sending amazing sparks of pleasure up his spine. “Please, I can't- can't come again. . .”

He was going to faint from all the sensation assaulting his body, the heat trying to consume him and burn him alive. He knew he was begging and normally he'd be embarrassed but he couldn't keep it in, not while he was shaking with the need to come and to rest at the same time, couldn't decide whether to struggle to be let go or push his ass back for _more, deeper, harder_.

His fingers clenched into the sturdy headboard, deep scratches already embedded in the wood from where he'd clawed at it last time. He couldn't get enough leverage while he was propped up on his knees, the mattress soft and giving beneath him. There was nowhere for him to escape, he was completely at Derek's mercy and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

“You can.” Derek murmured behind him, unconsciously replying to the question in his mind as well, his lips trailing over Jackson's trembling shoulders. “It's okay. We're not done yet. Don't tense up now.”

He'd been a wreck all day, preventing himself from calling Derek and asking for what his body needed. He didn't want to be the bitch in heat, didn't want to admit that he couldn't take care of this himself. Derek had finally looked for him in his room, locked in and hiding from the world, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and desperately hard, craving his mate's touch. Jackson had tried to shut him out, send him away, but Derek was having none of it, convinced him to go to his house with too gentle hands and hot kisses.

How exactly Jackson finally found himself in this position he couldn't recall but it wasn't important, drowned out by the soft humming of the toy and Derek's fingers on his skin.

Derek slowly pushed the vibrator back inside when Jackson clenched around it, trying to push the intruder out. His fingertips gently traced the rim of Jackson's hole, wet with lube and stretched around the blue toy. He rubbed the soft skin around it until Jackson groaned loudly, his body arching back in a long line. It felt amazing but it wasn't enough to satisfy the pulsing need inside him.

“Come on, Derek, please!” Jackson panted desperately, hanging his head between his shoulders to stretch his neck, tense from holding the position for so long.

“What do you want? More? I'll give you more.” Derek growled, his voice rough and breathless, a sure sign of how close he was himself and it shot right to Jackson's dick.

There was a soft click and the buzzing in his ass intensified from one second to the next, the shock of it making Jackson shout, his eyes wide and wet with unshed tears.

“Oh fuck. . .” he cursed, arching his ass up wantonly when Derek moved the vibrator in and out in long, slow thrusts, pushing against his prostate every few strokes. His cock was leaking like a faucet, fat drops of precome hitting the sheets and adding to the stains already there.

“Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” Derek mumbled against his neck, covering Jackson's skin with kisses and careful bites. Jackson wanted to shake his head, was embarrassed to be in someone's hands like this but he couldn't think between the painful throbbing in his oversensitized cock and the deep tingling feeling in his ass that made him writhe in need and he'd be lying anyway.

He craved this like oxygen; longed for Derek to make him submit, to take him and not let him go until he was deeply satisfied. Derek always knew what he needed and he loved to give it to him. It was only his second heat, a few months into being a werewolf and the alpha's mate. It wasn't as bad as the first time, he didn't feel the overwhelming need to run anymore, but the shame still ran deep.

Derek's chest pressed against his back, snug against Jackson's hot, sweat-slick skin and he could feel his steel hard cock poking into his ass, leaving a sticky trail of precome. Derek was definitely close himself.

“Come on, that's enough, Derek, fuck me already. . .” Jackson groaned, and leaned his head back so they could kiss, messy and in an awkward angle, hungrily biting at each other's lips.

Derek growled at his words, just as impatient but determined to keep this up for as long as he wanted, and shifted against his back until his cock slipped between Jackson's cheeks. Derek started to rut against him, wild and frantic, making the toy move and send delicious vibrations through both of them.

“Just one more, baby.” Derek bit his neck hard and Jackson pushed his ass back with force, desperate, needy sounds escaping his throat, making Derek moan in return. “One more time, then I'll fuck you-”

“I told you, I can't!” Jackson insisted, his body jerking every time Derek's thrusts pushed the vibrator into his sweet spot. A warm hand closed around his balls, squeezing gently and rolling them around. It was delicious, hitting every single one of Jackson's buttons, the way Derek made him submit and just take it and _oh god_ , Derek was right, he was going to come again.

“And I said you can. Let go, Jackson. Now. Let go.” The hand moved up, jerking Jackson's cock roughly while Derek's hips stilled against him and his other hand sneaked down to his stuffed hole, angling the vibrator downward and that was _it._

Jackson screamed when his body tensed and all of his nerve endings lit up like fireworks, the tingling in his abdomen turning into white-hot pleasure and shooting right out of his dick. Derek worked him through it, squeezing his tip just how Jackson loved it until there was nothing left and he slumped against Derek's chest. The vibrator was shut off just before it could become painful and he was wrapped in strong arms.

“See?” The smugness dripped from Derek's voice but Jackson didn't have the energy to be mad.

“Shut up. You promised.” he whined instead, curling his fingers around the headboard to keep himself upright but Derek noticed and tightened one arm around his waist to support him.

Jackson was pretty sure that his brain had turned to mush by that point and his muscles wouldn't obey him, lax and tired as they were, so he just let Derek do all the work of keeping him up and stretched his head back as they shared a few kisses, slow and deep and so good his toes curled without his doing, before Derek finally slipped away.

Jackson hissed when the toy was eased out of him, slow and careful, and he felt fingers maddeningly teasing the reddened skin around his opening, balancing perfectly on that brink between pain and pleasure that had him seeing stars.

“Now, come on. . .” Jackson murmured, squeezing his eyes shut against the sharp need.

He heard the soft click of a tube being opened and then cool lube was rubbed soothingly around his opening, making him flinch at the first touch. A finger slipped inside, then two, spreading the gel around and Jackson opened his lips to protest, to tell Derek again to hurry the fuck up because he promised but then something blunt pressed against his hole and _finally inside_ and his mind was wiped blank.

Derek didn't let up until he was settled deep inside, his balls snug against the pale globes of Jackson's ass and Jackson couldn't help but moan at the delicious stretch. He was still loose and relaxed from coming multiple times but Derek was much bigger than the toy. It was intense and just when Jackson thought he'd adjusted to it, Derek pulled back slowly, carefully, until just the head remained inside before pushing back and opening him up all over again.

“Shit, Derek-” Jackson groaned, arching his back as far as he could to meet Derek halfway. It wasn't enough, far too soft and gentle to fulfill that craving inside him but he was under Derek's control and he had to take what he got.

“You feel so good.” Derek moaned deeply, digging his fingers into Jackson's side. He'd leave bruises there, little reminders Jackson would look at after Derek left, let his fingers trail over the dark spots.“So tight. . . all stretched around me, stuffed full of my cock. . .”

Jackson felt his cheeks heat up at the words, his cock twitching happily and leaking another thin trail of precome. His opening clenched involuntarily around Derek's dick, making the werewolf growl in response and thrust harder but at the same, agonizing pace, pressing deeply into his prostate on the way in and _holy shit_ , Jackson felt like he'd be passing out from the feeling any minute now, hot sparks shooting straight to his balls and spreading from there. He couldn't possibly come again, there was nothing left, his body desperately exhausted and aching.

But Derek never stopped until he was satisfied that Jackson had given him everything he had, so his hand tugged insistently at Jackson's sore dick, rubbing the hard shaft painfully fast and Jackson felt the pressure building up again.

“One more, Jacks. Come on, just one more, I promise.” he coaxed, his voice low and soothing, murmuring words of comfort and more promises into Jackson's skin.

“You said that before-” Jackson choked on the words as Derek quickened his pace, pounding into him like he meant it, giving up every ounce of control he had kept until now. Jackson couldn't take it, it was too much, he was going to _die_ -

And then his vision whited out, the pressure releasing in long waves and his muscles relaxing all at once from the incredible tension they'd had to hold for so long. He heard Derek shout from a distance, felt liquid heat coating his insides, but he couldn't focus on anything other than Derek's hand on his dick, massaging the head and squeezing the very last drops out of him. It hurt, it really did, but he didn't want Derek to ever stop touching him and it went on for what felt like forever, the pleasure pulsing through his body until he suddenly slumped forward and welcomed the blissful haze that enveloped him.

He woke up to Derek taking a cool cloth to his skin, washing away the sweat, tears and come and soothing the last remnants of heat in his body.

“Time is it?” he slurred, rolling on his stomach and hugging his pillow close to his chest. He blinked against the dimmed light of the lamp on the nightstand, half shielded by Derek's naked torso. His face was covered in shadows but Jackson knew he'd look calm and content, enjoying the chance to take care of his mate the way he wanted, the way Jackson could only let him when his heat was over and he was too exhausted to do it himself.

“Just after two in the morning.” Derek replied quietly, putting the cloth out of sight and lying back down next to him. His piercing blue eyes trailed over Jackson's face. “You okay?”

Jackson had anticipated the question and nodded without thinking. “It's gone for now. It'll be back in a few hours.” His heat had lasted three days last time.

Derek sighed and Jackson's eyes had adjusted enough to the lighting to make out his expression, serious and concerned.

“That's not what I meant. I know you don't like going into heat-”, he began after a few moments of uneasy silence but they'd had that conversation before, several times actually and this time, Jackson shook his head.

“I should have called you when it started. I just. . . ”

He blushed, looking to the general area of Derek's collarbone until Derek pulled him close, dropping a kiss to his lips.

“It's something we need to go through together. Don't shut me out.”

Jackson fought the guilt rising up in his stomach. He knew Derek cared about him. They were mates, had been ever since Jackson was turned and that was big, considering they hadn't known each other before that, how scared Jackson had been of the werewolf. Now Derek couldn't leave him, even if he wanted to and he never made Jackson feel like he wanted to.

And Jackson wanted it, wanted to trust Derek that it'd be okay and that they'd always be good together, like they were now. If only it wasn't so hard to let go of his stupid fears.

“I'm sorry.” he muttered, closing his eyes against the feelings surely showing in them. “I'll try to do better-”

“Shut up.” Derek interrupted harshly. “It's not about doing better. This is hard, even for females and born werewolves. But it's easier when you don't fight it, so we'll work on that.”

Jackson snorted at that. “How?” Derek wanted to help. He wanted to go through this with Jackson, instead of just making use of his heightened arousal. Maybe they could be in this together. They were mates, it should be how things worked, Jackson figured.

Derek surprised him by grinning in response. “You came so many times tonight, I lost count. If we keep making you feel good when your heat comes, maybe you'll get used to it.”

Jackson couldn't help but laugh. “That's your plan? Fuck me until I see stars?”

Derek nodded, keeping a straight face and wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist, arranging him until he was half-sprawled across Derek's chest.

“Sounds good to me.” he teased, gently stroking Jackson's back.

And for now, maybe it sounded good to Jackson too.

\- - -

Thanks for reading!


End file.
